This is My Cage chanbaek
by redevil93
Summary: Chanbaek! Oneshoot! Rating M "...Jadi ku sarankan jika kau ingin lepas dari sangkarku sebaiknya jangan kembali dengan alasan mengambil barang. Karena itu sama artinya dengan kau menyerahkan barangmu, dimana barangmu hanya lah tubuhmu. Dan itu akan menjadi milikku selamanya."


Chanbaek

Oneshoot

Rating M

Cerita yang sudah saya upload sebelumnya tapi dengan versi yang berbeda. cerita ini saya peruntukan kepada teman saya yang sangat menyukai chanbaek. maaf jika saya tidak kreatif karena kembali mengupload cerita namun hanya berbeda versi.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan sebagai bentuk apresiasi anda terhadap karya laknat saya hehe

Happy Reading!

* * *

Genggaman kedua tangan dari pasangan yang duduk di kursi no 3 tidak terlepas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Elusan pada punggung tangan wanitanya pun tak berhenti sama sekali, semakin lama semakin melembut. Tatapan sayang nampak jelas di kedua pasang matanya.

Helaan napas keluar setelah memutuskan tatapan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan itu. Mata mungil sang pria beralih keluar menuju jalanan yang ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang juga banyaknya mobil melintas.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" pertanyaan yang mampu mengalihkan atensi sang pria.

Menjilat bibirnya sekilas lantas kembali menatap mata indah pujaan hatinya, "ya," jawaban yang tidak sangat dinantikan.

"Kali ini berapa lama?" tanya wanita berambut panjang itu lagi.

"Entahlah. Seperti biasa saja."

Seringai tipis keluar begitu saja dari bibir wanita cantik itu, "Seperti biasa? Kau yakin? Sudah dua tahun dan tiga atau empat bulan setiapnya kau pergi entah kemana begitu saja lalu bertemu denganku hanya satu jam?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" mengatur napasnya setelahnya. Tatapan tajam dan penuh tanya dilayangkan hanya untuk kekasih di depannya itu.

"Maafkan aku Tae-"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu. Bisakah kau bilang padaku ada apa denganmu? Pekerjaanmu begitu sibuk kah? Tapi kau bekerja apa?-"

"-Taeyeon aku-"

"-kumohon. Aku tunanganmu, Baekhyun. Sulitkah untuk terbuka denganku?" bujuk Taeyeon menatap mohon pada Baekhyun, "Sebentar lagi kita menikah, Baekhyun. Kau anggap aku apa?" lirihnya melanjutkan.

Hening melanda keduanya selama beberapa menit. Hanya terdengar alunan music yang berasal dari speaker di kafe itu. Samar-samar beberapa perbincangan para pelanggan di sana terdengar seperti melayang begitu saja, tidak menarik untuk didengarkan. Taeyeon terus menantikan ada kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis tunangannya itu.

Nihil.

Sudah 23 menit sejak ia menanyakan itu, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Wanita dengan wajah dingin namun berhati hangat itu pun tak menyesali kegiatannya sama sekali;menunggu jawaban Baekhyun dibanding menguping obrolan pelanggan lain.

Baekhyun terus memandang jam tangannya dan makanan yang baru setengahnya dimakan itu bergantian. Tak berniat sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Benar-benar mengabaikan pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan kepadanya saat bertemu.

Baru, setelah jarum jam di tangan kirinya itu tepat membentuk sudut 90 derajat sempurna Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya lalu menundukan badannya ke depan, menarik dagu kekasihnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

Hanya berupa lumatan lembut tadinya sebelum jari lentik Taeyeon bergerak menangkup wajah tunangannya saat Baekhyun hendak melepas ciuman lembut itu.

Saling tenggelam pada mata indah lawannya dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman yang lebih menuntut masih dengan posisi yang sama hanya jemari Taeyeon yang berpindah tempat menuju tengkuk Baekhyun. Mendorongnya pelan memberikan sinyal pada Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Lumatan juga hisapan ikut andil dalam ciuman memabukkan itu, tak mengindahkan pelanggan lain yang mungkin terganggu dengan mereka apalagi mereka duduk di –persis- samping jendela dimana pejalan kaki bisa melihat ke dalam kafe tersebut, lebih tepatnya melihat adegan tak senonoh dengan keduanya menjadi bintang utamanya yang pasti tidak cocok untuk semua kalangan umur. Apa kalian berpikir hanya orang dewasa saja yang berjalan di trotoar itu?

Pikiran keduanya kosong. Baekhyun yang berusaha memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya sembari menyesap serta merasakan lembutnya bibir tipis ini. Sedangkan Taeyeon semakin menekan tengkuk lelakinya berharap ciuman memabukan ini tak segera usai.

Mengingat waktunya yang semakin tipis, entah darimana ingatan itu datang padahal ia tak mengundangnya sama sekali, Baekhyun memutus ciuman secara sepihak. Mengecup bibir tipis itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Taeyeon seorang diri dengan berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya.

Langkah panjangnya sengaja ia pelankan. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati pujaan hatinya masih memandangnya dengan gelisah. Senyum simpul menjadi balasan berharap dapat menenangkan Taeyeon.

Jari telunjuk kanan diacungkan berdiri lalu diturunkan mengarah ke bawah.

'Temui aku di jam yang sama di sini'

Sebuah anggukan Baekhyun dapatkan. Entah itu anggukan yakin atau ragu. Namun, Baekhyun menggeleng.

'Tomorrow'

Taeyeon yakin ia tidak salah membaca gerakan bibir Baekhyun. Tapi sungguh itu membuat dadanya berdebar senang.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan kafe sembari menyampirkan tas ransel di punggungnya. Sesekali Taeyeon mendapati Baekhyun terlihat awas dengan sekitarnya lalu mempercepat jalannya. Mata Taeyeon terus memperhatikannya sampai Baekhyun hilang di tengah keramaian.

Langkah kaki telah ia pelankan. Penjaga pun tidak berniat sama sekali mengusiknya, mereka tetap berdiri tenang dengan stelan hitamnya lengkap dengan dasinya, beberapa ada yang menggunakan kacamata hitam entah tengah mengawasinya atau tidak tapi yang jelas penjaga yang tidak memakai kacamata tidak memperhatikannya.

Mereka ada di setiap sudut –tidak juga sih, tidak mungkin kan ada penjaga di sudut kamar mandi-, terkadang ia berpikir bahwa di rumah ini tidak akan ada hantu. Teman sekolahnya dulu bilang bahwa di setiap rumah pasti ada hantu. Tapi di setiap sisi rumah ini sudah dipenuhi penjaga, lalu dimana para hantu itu akan berpijak?

Matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan tamu, dua sofa besar berhadapat juga dua sofa tunggal yang memiliki tipe sama tertata rapi, oh jangan lupakan meja kaca pendek yang memisahkan sofa itu. Tampak elegant. Semua benda itu dengan diamnya menindih karpet lebar yang malah memperindah dekorasi dalam ruangan mengabaikan betapa sakitnya sang karpet. Ditambah beberapa macam hiasan guci yang harganya selangit cocok dengan lantai marmer bersih yang melapisi seluruh lantai di rumah itu. Dan di samping beberapa guci ada penjaga di sana

Perhatian namja itu terus menuju pada ruangan selanjutnya. Memang, rumah ini memiliki dinding pemisah, semua orang bisa pergi ke ruangan lainnya melewati kedua pilar bergaya yunani kuno yang berdiri tegak dalam balutan creamnya.

Mengabaikan benda mahal lainnya yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Lemari besar itu hampir memenuhi dinding kanan ruang tamu. Dengan buffet sedang berdiri di kedua sisinya.

Oh, nampaknya ia tidak mengabaikan objek besar itu. Buktinya ia tengah memperhatikan badannya di kaca lemari yang mampu mencetak tubuhnya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena kalah dengan silaunya cahaya. Dari bawah hingga atas terus ia perhatikan sampai fokusnya beralih pada jam yang berada di dalam lemari bagian atasnya.

03.49pm

Shit!

Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai kamar kalau tidak bisa-bis-

"Bersenang-senang?"

Fuck!

-ia ketahuan.

Sebenarnya mendengar suaranya saja sudah seram. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ketakutan saat seseorang dengan tubuh besar, muka datar luar biasa, berkulit pucat, suara dalam, berat dan tegas menginterupsimu. Jangan lupakan sebuah tato mengintip di hasta kanannya.

Terlalu berlebihan

Ia bahkan lebih besar, lebih sangar, lebih hebat dari lelaki yang berdiri di sana.

Mungkin, lukisan abstrak dengan pola benang kusut kuning berbentuk segi enam yang besar di dinding itu menjadi lebih menarik.

Biarlah ia menolehkan kepalanya daripada harus meluruskan kepalanya dan mendapati tampang menyebalkan itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut, sumpah! Hanya saja ia tak mau menghajar si tampang sok itu.

"Tentu saja. Hapkido adalah kesukaanku," ujarnya gugup mendapat decihan kecil dari sana. Ayolah, bukan ini yang ia harapkan, suara bergetar? Ia lelaki, right?

"Apa kau mempelajari materi baru?"

"Kalau tidak untuk apa aku rela-rela datang kesana."

'Dia ini bodoh atau apa' yah, begitulah. Selintas melewati benaknya.

"Oh, Aku baru tahu ada materi yang mengharuskan sang murid bergerak menuju kafe lalu bertemu seorang gadis. Aku tidak pernah melihat adegan ciuman dalam sebuah pertandingan gulat terjadi di kafe pula. Tapi itu cukup bagus menuju menjijikan," lelaki bak dewa yang dieluk-elukan semua wanita bahkan pria- eh tunggu, dirinya tidak masuk ke dalam pria yang dimaksud- itu mendecih.

Membenarkan tasnya tapi tidak dengan kepalanya sebelum-"Dan aku juga baru tahu latihan hapkido sampai jam 4. Apa ada jam tambahan? Atau kau bekerja sebagai pegulat di sana? Yang benar saja haha. Berapa gaji yang kau dapat dari kafe nya? Oh mungkin sekarang hari pertamamu bekerja? Hebat sekali kafe itu sampai bisa melampaui bayaranku padamu," lanjut pria itu ditambah wajah meremehkan yang sungguh sangat ingin ia hajar.

-Lelaki bermata sipit itu menggeram pelan lantas menatap penuh emosi pada mata elang lawannya, "itu urusanku."

"Urusanmu, urusanku, BAEKHYUN." Ujarnya telak penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya lalu menghampiri lelaki itu. Nafas memburu begitu ia tepat berada di depannya. Berbeda dengan targetnya yang malah tersenyum manis memuakkan seakan menantinya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi-"

Bug!

Bogem mentah melayang menuju rahang tegas lelaki bongsor itu. Namun, hanya tolehan kepala juga langkah yang sedikit menjauh menjadi hasilnya.

Percayalah, itu keras sekali. Bahkan para penjaga sempat mendekati tuannya sebelum mendapat sinyal untuk tidak melakukannya langsung dari tuannya.

"-Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, bangsat!" lanjut Baekhyun penuh emosi.

Pelan. Namun sarat akan kemarahan. Napasnya kian memburu saat ia kembali mendekati lelaki itu mengabaikan tasnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

Bug!

Kali ini tulang rusuknya yang menjadi target. Baekhyun tersenyum puas kala mendapati lawannya yang terlihat kesakitan sembari menyentuh bekas pukulannya.

Hanya sementara.

Karena sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depannya sembari mencengkram dagunya dengan tangan besar yang terasa sangat kasar di wajahnya.

"Kau melanggar peraturan yang ku buat. Sudah jelas, ini urusanku. Dan kau harus ku hukum," bibirnya.

Bibirnya yang menarik perhatiannya saat dia berbicara. Baekhyun dapat merasakan aroma mint dari sana. Mengalahkan bau khas parfum bvlgari yang entah apa baunya Baekhyun tidak hapal yang dikenakannya.

Mata Baekhyun mendaki menuju mata bulatnya, mendapati iris coklat mudanya. Sedikit berair di sana, terlihat juga scleranya yang sedikit memerah. Sudah dipastikan lelaki tinggi di depannya ini marah.

Maka dari itu, akan lebih menarik jika Baekhyun sedikit mempermainkannya. Ia tidak takut dengan hukumannya, karena ia sudah tahu. Baekhyun pikir sudah waktunya untuk bebas dari kekangan lelaki gila ini.

Cuih!

Baekhyun menyeringai membuat ia semakin merasakan kasarnya telapak tangan itu di bagian wajahnya. Bulir ludah dari mulut Baekhyun tampaknya telah menemukan tempat baru untuk singgah, wajah lawannya, Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya Park Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha kau pikir kali ini aku akan menurutimu begitu saja, iya?! Semua orang akan tahu itu peraturan mu, karena itu peraturan terbodoh yang pernah aku tahu dan bodohnya aku melaksanakannya. Lagi pula aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil barangku. Aku tidak mau menjadi tahananmu selamanya demi keluargaku, aku bisa mencari uang sendiri. Aku tidak bodoh, sepertimu. Kau bahkan mendakati idiot," pancing Baekhyun semakin menyulut emosi Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar memancing karena ia seratur persen tengah berjujur.

Seingat Baekhyun tadi ia sempat menggidikan bahunya sebelum ia terhimpit di antara punggung sofa dan tubuh atletis Chanyeol.

Dan tangan Chanyeol pun sudah berpindah jadi mencengkram lehernya, tidak sampai mencekik hanya saja posisi itu mampu membuat napasnya tercekat sedangkan Kedua pergelangan tangannya di genggam kuat oleh tangan besar Chanyeol di ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Awas, bangsat!" berontak Baekhyun namun tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Malahan sebaliknya, Chanyeol semakin menghimpit tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang kalah telak dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol. Untuk kali ini Baekhyun bersyukur di rumah ini jika Chanyeol membeli sofa yang tinggi jadi tubuhnya tak mungkin terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kau tidak punya barang di sini. Ini rumahku, maka semua yang ada di dalam lingkupnya adalah milik ku. Kau hanya punya tubuhmu bahkan keluargamu ada di bawah pengawasanku. Jadi ku sarankan jika kau ingin lepas dari sangkarku sebaiknya jangan kembali dengan alasan mengambil barang. Karena itu sama artinya dengan kau menyerahkan barangmu, dimana barangmu hanya lah tubuhmu. Dan itu akan menjadi milikku selamanya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Mata Chanyeol menyorot tajam matanya. Terdengar sangat jelas seberapa posesifnya Chanyeol pada miliknya. Tidak hanya itu, aura dominan Chanyeol yang sangat kuat kembali di rasakannya. Baekhyun benci ini.

Ia takut.

Mungkin bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasakannya, karena dari ekor mata Baekhyun dapat terlihat bayangan bergerak dengan suara yang dihasilkan dari sepatu penjaga, mereka berdiri sedikit tidak tenang. Dan Baekhyun yakin bahwa penjaga yang menggunakan kacamata tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Bukan hanya memperhatikan mungkin, mereka cemas.

Karena secara tidak langsung Chanyeol menyatakan bahwa para penjaga sama dengan Baekhyun. Sama-sama tidak bisa bebas dari sangkar.

Chanyeol terdiam, rahang tegasnya tampak mengeras dengan bibir tertutup. Matanya enggan menatap objek lain, "Ku pikir menghukum mu di sini lebih baik sebelum kau benar-benar kabur…."

"Oh.. Jangan!" Baekhyun gelagapan. Holenya saja masih sakit bekas tiga hari yang lalu. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Park-Bangsat-Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai seakan seringai itu berpindah tempat namun dengan penampilan lebih menyeramkan tidak seperti seringai sebelumnya yang dimiliki Baekhyun, "…karena kau sudah kelewatan mengirimiku hujan gratis yang tidak ku nantikan juga… perkataanmu sedikit membuatku … yeah you know."

Lagi. Bibir menjijikan ini kembali Baekhyun rasakan di atas bibir tipisnya.

Kalian tidak salah membaca, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun kasar tepat di bibirnya. Lumatan, hisapan, bahkan gigitan ia rasakan di sana.

Baekhyun kembali menggerakan badannya memberontak agar lepas dari ciuman ini. Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, tangan yang sempat bertengger di leher Baekhyun kini berpindah menekan tengkuk Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kesulitan menghindari ciuman yang semakin lama akan menjadi nikmat.

Chanyeol juga tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah laki-laki meskipun tubuhnya mungil untuk ukuran lelaki tapi Baekhyun seorang atlet hapkido maka dari itu Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkramannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun saat tangan Baekhyun mulai ikut memberontak.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya serta memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari posisi yang tepat untuk lebih menikmati manisnya bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Lidahnya ia sertakan dalam ciuman yang di dasari paksaan itu. Chanyeol menjilat bibir atas serta bawah Baekhyun bergantian.

Lelaki pucat itu sempat mengernyitkan dahinya kala lidah serta bibirnya merasakan bibir Baekhyun yang semakin menipis. Dengan masih adanya sisa bibir Baekhyun yang belum sempat ikut masuk ke dalam mulutnya bersama dengan bagian yang lain-

"Akh!"

-Chanyeol berhasil menggigit keras bibir itu membuat Baekhyun yang tadi bersikeras menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat menjadi terbuka lebar.

Sang dominan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu dengan segera memasuki lidahnya ke goa hangat sang submisif. Lidahnya mencari pasangannya. Sesudah bertemu langsung mengadakan pertempuran sengit dimana sang pemilik goa tak menginginkan kehadiran tamunya sedangkan sang tamu malah dengan lancangnya menuju langit goa membuat desahan tertahan keluar.

"Mhmphh mmhh!"

Baekhyun sepenuhnya menutup mata. Tidak mau melihat kembali wajah menjijikan laki-laki itu. Karena sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah normal.

Ia tidak menikmati ini, sungguh. Ia memiliki tunangan. Tunangan yang sangat cantik dan memiliki hati yang sungguh baik bukan main. Tunangannya itu mendekati sempurna, ia sangat mencintai tunangannya, Taeyeon.

Haruskah Baekhyun mengatakan selamat tinggal pada pernyataan sebelumnya karena kini Chanyeol kembali membuatnya mendesah di saat lidah itu kembali mengelus langit mulutnya lalu menghisap lidah serta bibirnya bergantian. Bibir munil yang membengkak itu menandakan begitu intensnya ciuman itu.

Napas bisa diraupnya saat sempat. Chanyeol terus-terusan menjajah bibirnya begitu juga dalam mulutnya.

Meskipun bibir Baekhyun sudah tampak merah juga mengkilap bahkan lelehan saliva mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun yang entah sudah berapa kali mengalir, Chanyeol tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Beruntungnya kini karena Baekhyun bisa menghirup oksigen sepuasnya. Chanyeol menjilati saliva yang mengalir di dagu Baekhyun tak membiarkan mengalir lebih jauh.

Dihisapnya kuat dagu hingga leher jenjang Baekhyun berharap aliran itu dapat menghilang dan kering digantikan dengan tanda merah keunguan hasil karyanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak menjenjangkan lehernya, ia menghindari lidah itu dengan menundukan kepalanya sesuai lidah Chanyeol tertuju. Tetapi ia malahan melebarkan peluang untuk Chanyeol mencicipi bagian leher indahnya yang terekspos di sisi lain.

Jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan kuat dirasakannya kembali. Bukan di bibirnya, melainkan lehernya. Dan Baekhyun yakin akan tercipta bekas di sana.

Jangan kalian berpikir jika Baekhyun tidak memberontak, ia bahkan memberontak dengan susah payah. Memberontak tanpa henti.

Oh! Hentikan pikiran kalian jika Baekhyun seharusnya menendang bagian selatan Chanyeol saja karena tangannya yang terkunci. Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Kembali di ingatkan bahwa Baekhyun tidak bodoh! Ia cerdas.

Sungguh. Buktinya ia tidak mau menggerakan kakinya karena jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, pahanya akan menggesek penis Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam celana Baekhyunn hitamnya, atau bahkan celana dalamnya begitu juga boxernya.

Kalian harus memikirkan di posisi Baekhyun karena kaki kiri Chanyeol tepat berada di belahan kaki Baekhyun. Ada alasan lain Baekhyun tidak menggerakan bagian bawahnya, karena kaki Chanyeol telak menekan penisnya.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuhnya, saat-saat itu dimanfaatkan Baekhyun untuk mengatur napasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun kembali menahan napasnya saat netranya menangkap gerakan cepat Chanyeol yang merobek kaos maroonya. Belum sempat ia kembali menghindar atau kini lebih tepatnya menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari dadanya. Karena yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang adalah menghisap rakus nipple pink kecokelatan Baekhyun kanan dan kiri bergantian.

Awalnya Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari dadanya tetapi akhirnya ia malah meremas rambut hitam legam Chanyeol pasrah membuat tatanan rambut rapi Chanyeol berantakan ketika kedua tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup bongkahan kenyal di bawah belakang tubuhnya lalu meremas-remasnya bagaikan bermain dengan squishy.

"Anghh stophh ithh, bastard AKH!" pekikan keras keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Dadanya atau lebih tepatnya nipplesnya terasa ngilu sesudah Chanyeol gigiti dan dihisap kuat dan kini kembali dikulum hingga membengkak dan semakin mengeras.

Dia pikir nipplesnya ini apa hingga menghisap sampai segitunya. Yah, itu gerutuan Baekhyun dalam hati.

Oh, bukan hanya putingnya yang mengeras, penis besarnya –menurut Baekhyun- pun ikut mengeras dan itu juga ikut dirasakan Chanyeol di pahanya. Maka dengan senang hati Chanyeol menggerakan pahanya, menggesekannya dengan penis Baekhyun yang semakin mengeras.

"AHH mmhh!"

'Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku mendes-'

"AHHHHH!"

Sudah…

Ini fatal

Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya merasakan penisnya ditekan sekaligus di gesekan dengan paha kurang ajar Chanyeol.

Sungguh, celana dalamnya pun ikut serta menggesek penisnya. Bahkan langsung menggesek kulit penisnya. Ayolah, siapapun juga bakalan merasakan betapa nikmatnya ini.

Chanyeol menyeringai dalam kulumannya. Ia semakin menunduk untuk mencicipi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun di bagian depan.

Indra pengecapnya menjilat serta bibirnya menghisap semakin ke bawah kulit mulus bak bayi Baekhyun yang tampak mengkilap oleh keringat dicampur salivanya. Hingga ia berhenti di puncak abs yang belum sepenuhnya terbentuk itu kemudian menegakan kembali badannya.

Dengan begitu Chanyeol mendapati raut kenikmatan Baekhyun serta tubuh atas Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi hickey yang mengkilap karena cahaya yang terpantul dari keringat di tubuhnya membuat seringainya semakin lebar. Begitu puas dengan hasilnya. Dan remasan serta gesekan itu semakin menjadi, maka kenikmatan Baekhyun pun semakin menjadi.

"Ahh Chan-hh shh Yeolhh asshh ahh…."

Tangan jenjang Baekhyun menjalar mencari pegangan dan berhenti di bahu lebar Chanyeol. Remasan menjadi ungkapan selamat datang.

Pemandangan di depan Chanyeol sangat indah, bagian depan Baekhyun yang terkespos melupakan jaket tipis yang masih bertengger di tubuh Baekhyun juga kaos Baekhyun yang membelah jadi dua akibat robekannya.

Penis Baekhyun semakin tegang. Chanyeol pun. Baekhyun menikmatinya. Chanyeol pun. Baekhyun hampir sampai. Tidak untuk Chanyeol.

Dorongan kuat pada butt Baekhyun membuat penisnya semakin tertekan. Sang Atlet itu mengharapkan gesekan lagi setelah yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Karena sungguh hanya butuh sekali gesekan sampai pangkal penisnya, ia akan ejakulasi.

Tetapi dengan tak berperasaan Chanyeol malah melepaskan seluruh sentuhannya pada tubuh terangsang Baekhyun.

"Hhh ahh Chanyeolhhh~" rengek Baekhyun yang tak terasa terlontar begitu saja.

Kaki Baekhyun sudah lemas. Badannya pun bergerak bagai ulat yang menggeliat mencari sentuhan. Penisnya terasa ngilu karena gagal mendapatkan ejakulasinya.

Ia memandang Chanyeol memohon. Jika dalam film atau novel, definisi memohon adalah memandang lesu sembari menengadahkan kedua tangannya, beda dengan Baekhyun, ia memohon dengan caranya sendiri. Menatap Chanyeol sayu dengan wajahnya yang memerah, bibir bawah bagian kanannya ia gigit, jangan lupakan tangannya yang meremas bahu turun menjadi meremas sensual bisep Chanyeol.

Sungguh ia sangat tersiksa. Baekhyun bersumpah demi koleksi seluruh video porno -yang tentu saja porno straight- di ponselnya ini sangat menyiksa. Kalau kalian pernah merasakannya, pasti tahu kan betapa meyiksanya ini. Meskipun Baekhyun mengakui sebagai straight, untuk nafsu yang membuncah apakah harus melihat gender?

"What?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun datar lalu menolehkan kepalanya menyuruh salah satu penjaganya membawa kotak yang terletak di dalam salah satu laci ruangan khususnya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang semakin merosot tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Puas. Chanyeol sangat puas. Baekhyun sudah tidak berdaya karenanya.

Apabila Chanyeol tidak mau, maka dirinya sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Jemari Baekhyun menyentuh nipplesnya juga penisnya.

"Ohhh lihatlah. Seorang jalang sedang bermain solo hahaha," tawa remeh Chanyeol menggema di penjuru ruangan, "Sayang, apa kau butuh bantuanku?" kaki Chanyeol yang tertutupi sepatu pantofel itu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya dan tawa itu semakin membesar tak berhenti bahkan saat Chanyeol menerima kotak dari salah satu penjaganya. Chanyeol melempar kotak itu ke sofa belakang Baekhyun.

Sadar akan ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berniat bangkit dari ketidakberdayaannya tetapi kembali digagalkan Chanyeol saat sepatu itu turun menekan penis Baekhyun. Bukan sakit yang dirasakan, nikmat membara yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

Mungkin Baekhyun sudah gila menikmati penisnya yang dimanjakan oleh telapak sepatu Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan menyadarkan badannya ke punggung sofa membuat sofa itu sesekali bergerak.

Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam. Kaki kirinya pun dengan reflex menekuk dan melebar membuat Chanyeol lebih leluasa menggesekkan sepatunya ke penis Baekhyun yang tegak ke kiri karena tertahan celananya serta zakarnya.

"Shh ahh mhh lepashhh ahhh shh….." racau Baekhyun tidak jelas.

Baekhyun benci ini. Disaat hati kecilnya mengingkan ini berakhir namun otaknya tidak mendukungnya. Seluruh sarafnya seakan mendukung otaknya.

Tangannya pun terasa bimbang harus mengikuti yang mana,

Hatinya berteriak bahwa ia seorang lelaki, ia dimanjakan dengan sepatu? Astaga parahnya adegan itu bisa disaksikan oleh penjaga rumah Chanyeol atau mungkin mereka memang sudah memperhatikan dan mereka ikut menegang. Itu bisa dilihat dari celana mereka yang menggembung.

Dilain sisi ia sangat menikmati sensasi baru ini dan Baekhyun sangat mengingkan bagian puncaknya.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukan kedua tangannya, mendorong lemah kaki Chanyeol sembari meremasnya.

"Ahh shh yeahh mhh ahh mmh shh ahhh…" desahan Baekhyun menggema di ruangan panas itu. Mengalahkan dinginnya lantai marmer juga hangatnya karpet yang sedang ia duduki ini.

"AHHH!"

Entah butuh berapa gesekan untuk Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya. Yah, itu yang disimpulkan Chanyeol, karena reaksi Baekhyun: mencondongkan dadanya, mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka, remasan kuat pada kaki Chanyeol, juga celananya yang terlihat basah. Perlu diketahu Baekhyun menggunakan celan jeans abu-abu dimana pasti akan tercetak jelas jika sesatu yang basah hinggap di warnanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar lemas. Ia menunduk masih dengan mata yang terpejam sampai Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan membalikan badannya dengan reflex Baekhyun menyentuh puncak sofa sebagai tumpuan.

PLAK!

"Akhh!"

PLAK!

"Akhh mmh!"

PLAK!

"AKHH~"

PLAK!

"AKHH! Shh ahhh!"

Tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuhnya, karena ia dapat merasakan tamparan yang diakhiri remasan pada bokong berisinya. Setelahnya Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu keras dan panjang menyentuh belahan bokongnya.

Sret

Sekali sentakan Chanyeol menanggalkan celana Baekhyun serta penutup lain di dalamnya. Merah. Pipi bokong itu memerah, mengkilap, dan bergoyang kala Chanyeol tampar kembali. Tampak indah di mata tajamnya. Chanyeol menggesekan penisnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia bebaskan tanpa melepas celananya ke belahan di sana.

Chanyeol sih masa bodoh apabila penjaga rumahnya melihat penis gagahnya. Lagipula lelaki mana yang malu saat memperlihatkan penisnya yang sedang berdiri tegak bahkan Chanyeol ingat dulu ia dan teman-temannya mengadakan kontes dadakan ' _Penis terbesar di kelas V angkatan 24 Gangnam Elementary School_ ' dan ia memenangkannya. Seharusnya ia bangga kan sampai sekarang masih memiliki penis yang besar atau bahkan sangat besar?

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Mengabaikan gesekan di belahan bokongnya yang sekarang menjadi gesekan di lubangnya, ia membuka matanya dan matanya bertatapan dengan penjaga di seberang sana, menjangga pintu utama. Wajahnya semakin memerah antara malu dan nikmat.

Mendapati pujaannya bertatapan dengan orang lain, Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba memasuki penisnya sekali hentak yang membuat Baekhyun memekik keras.

"AKKHHHHH!"

Mungkin, orang di luar bisa mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Apalagi Chanyeol langsung menggerakan pinggulnya, menggenjotnya kasar.

Kalian tahu seberapa besarnya penis Chanyeol? Itu sungguh besar. Bukan hanya besar, tapi panjang, juga gemuk. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan hole sempit lelaki Byun itu apa yang akan terjadi? Hole itu belum diberi pemanasan, masih kering. Chanyeol dengan kebangsatannya memasukan begitu saja.

Chanyeol langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya saat seluruh penisnya berhasil masuk. Mengabaikan teriakan serta rintihan entah itu nikmat atau kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun. Jemari besarnya bergerak menjambak surai tebal Baekhyun semakin memperkuat suara desahan Baekhyun.

"Erghmmm…"

"Akh akh akh sshh akh kelu-akh akh shh sialan akh bangsat shh mhh shh Chanyeol! Kel-akh! Akh akh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak maju ke depan, kepalanya mendongak setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Perih sekali di bawah sana layaknya kau dipaksa terbelah menjadi dua.

Tangan kiri Baekhyun berusaha mendorong serta menahan pinggul Chanyeol yang bergerak bagai kerasukan. Namun, yang ada pergelangan tangannya itu kembali dicengkram kuat ke belakang tubuhnya. Kini hanya ada tangan kanannya saja yang bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Akhh shh akkhh ahhhh n-no hhh sh berhen-shh tihh baji- AHHHH!"

"Here hmh? Ashh. Lets enjoy it babyhh"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Mudah saja.

Chanyeol sudah menemukan titik ternikmat itu, tugasnya saat ini tinggal membuat namja cantik di dekapannya ini mendesah hingga suaranya hilang. Haha, Chanyeol menyukai ini.

Tuan Park itu kembali membuat namjanya berdiri tegak meski sudah diyakini kaki jenjang itu tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegak maka dengan senang hati Chanyeol menahan tubuh bagian atasnya agar tidak kembali menunduk.

Hembusan, jilatan, gigitan di lehernya berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang kini sangat sensitive menggeliat. Mata sipit tertutupi kelopaknya yang indah. Keringat yang tanpa henti mengalir menyebabkan rambut yang berantakan itu menjadi lepek.

Panas

Adegan di ruangan ini sangat panas. Suhu ac kalah telak. Suara desahan terus bersahatun tanpa henti.

Plak!

"Ahhh…"

"Kris, pasangkan sesuatu di sini," suruh Chanyeol setelah menghentikan genjotannya pada salah satu bawahannya yang baru saja dilihatnya melintas dari arah dapur.

Kris mengeryitkan dahinya. Bohong jika ia tidak mendengar desahan gila itu dari dapur, ia tidak heran mengapa sang boss menghukum namja-nya di tempat seperti ini. Yang ia herankan, kenapa ia harus dibawa-bawa.

"Cepatlah! Jalang ini sudah tidak sabar aku genjot kembali."

Interupsi Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"Baik, Tuan."

Dan sekarang Kris tengah mengobrak-abrik kotak hitam yang tergelatak di sofa tempat Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya. Ia sempat melihat tatapan sayu Baekhyun yang sialnya sungguh mengundang nafsu birahinya dan perlu diingat ia sudah mendengar desahan Baekhyun dari tadi entah itu tanda minta tolong atau malah menggodanya.

"Hahh hh Hentikan Chanyeol. Kau menjijikan," gumam Baekhyun yang tentu terdengar gendang telinga Chanyeol.

Apakah itu pantas diucapkan saat kau berada di sandaran seseorang yang tengah menahan untuk menggagahimu karena bawahannya yang sibuk mencari –pasti- sex toys?

Mendengar itu Chanyeol menyeringai tipis, "lebih menjijikan mana, kau meminta seseorang berhenti yang bahkan membuatmu teriak mendesah?" setelahnya jemari nakal Chanyeol memilin kedua nipple Baekhyun kembali membuatnya mendesah, "Munafik sekali dirimu ini."

"Ini, Tuan."

Kris berdiri di samping Chanyeol namun enggan melihat ke bawah dimana penyatuan tubuh tengah terjadi. Menggenggam alat berwarna merah. Warna kesukaan Baekhyun. Dan juga benda kesukaan Chanyeol untuk menggoda Baekhyun. Nipple massager.

"Pasangkan!" titah Chanyeol mutlak.

"H-hah?" Kris mungkin salah dengar-

"Ku harap kau tuli sungguhan."

Tidak mau itu benar-benar terjadi, Kris segera memasangkan benda itu di nipples Baekhyun lalu memberikan remotenya pada-

"Kau atur!" –Chanyeol.

Mata tajam Kris dipaksa membulat kala telinganya kembali mendengar ucapan dari bossnya. Ada apa dengan bossnya ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh Kris, Chanyeol kembali menggenjot Baekhyun dengan brutal.

"Ahh shh sialannhhh ahh ahh…."

"Tighthhh." Geram Chanyeol.

Ya sudah, kalau begini lebih baik Kris menurut, mengatur alat itu menuju medium. Lagipula ia mendapat imbuhan dari tugas tak seberapa ini, Baekhyun mendongak mempertontonkan leher jenjang serta rahang indahnya, matanya kembali tertutup, bibir tipis yang membengkak terbuka mengalirkan saliva sexy yang mengalir turun ke bawah.

"Ahh shh a-akuhh mmhh fuckhh shh…."

"Max, Kris."

Kembali Kris laksanakan dengan baik atas dasar perintah tuannya.

Chanyeol menekan pinggul Baekhyun membuat penis menggantung di sana bergesekan dengan sofa. Hickey sudah terbentuk banyak di leher serta bahu Baekhyun, tak membuat Chanyeol puas untuk membentuk lebih banyak hickey di punggung indah Baekhyun.

"Anghh hh shh ahh AHHH!"

Kepala Baekhyun terantuk ke depan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepala sofa dengan erat. Tubuhnya semakin melemas. Kakinya bergetar tak mampu menahan bobotnya. Ia terduduk menghadap punggung sofa. Dibiarkan Chanyeol begitu saja mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih menegang sempurna.

Kris melihat.

Melihat penis Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun asal tidak menghadap tubuh menggoda di bawahnya serta penis Chanyeol. Gila. Mana ada Kris bernafsu melihat penis seme lain.

Tubuh Baekhyun masih bergetar pasca orgasme juga alat di nipplesnya. Rintihan masih keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi entah siapa sekarang ada yang menggendongnya menuju sofa lalu mendudukannya di sana. Membuatnya kembali mengangkang.

Baekhyun menatap sayu pria di depannya lalu beralih ke samping. Kris berdiri di sana. Menatap bingung dirinya berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah menunduk dan tengah melahap penisnya.

"Nghh shh mhh hentikanhh sshh…"

Lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Yah perlu diingatkan Baekhyun seorang lelaki. Jika kalian selalu melihat lelaki yang langsung bermain futsal meskipun setelah berlari sejah 2km, mungkin para lelaki itu berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru orgasme dua kali saja sudah lemas. Payah sekali.

Ketahuilah! Itu Baekhyun yang berpikir bukan saya hehe.

Mulut tipis Chanyeol sedang mengoral penis mungil Baekhyun yang kembali menegak. Sedangkan Kris setia berdiri memperhatikan apa yang tuannya lakukan.

Plop!

"Nghh…."

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari mendongak menatap Kris yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Jarang sekali Chanyeol mendongak menatap seseorang apalagi Kris itu bawahannya tapi sekarang lelaki sinting itu rela melakukannya demi bertanya 'kau tidak mau?' what the-

"Tapi Tuan sepertinya tid-"

"Kau sudah mengikutnya tanpa ketahuan. Itu bagus, tugas yang sangat sulit dilakukan meski itu penjaganya sekali pun," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat beberapa penjaganya tersindir sembari menggenggam serta mengurut penis Baekhyun, "Aku merasa tersinggung jika kau menolaknya. Dan kau tahu artinya, kan?" lanjutnya penuh intimidasi.

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti. Samar-samar ia mendengar tolakkan yang Kris buat sehalus mungkin. Inginnya sih, Baekhyun mendengar apa yang kedua pria tampan itu bicarakan, tetapi tubuhnya tengah merasakan kenikmatan, jadi ya… pupus harapannya.

Saat tidak ada lagi suara bass Kris juga penis Baekhyun yang terasa kembali hangat dan basah, sofa di sampingnya sedikit merosot tanda ada orang yang menggunakan sofa itu selain dirinya.

Di saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, penis tegak dan besar yang tidak seputih milik Chanyeol menampar pipi gembilnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, didapatinya wajah Kris yang juga tengah menunduk menatapnya.

"Suck it,"

Suara bass penuh keraguan memasuki gendang telinga Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan penis jumbo itu ke mulutnya. Menghisap dan mengulumnya kemudian.

Perlu diakui ukuran penis Kris dan Chanyeol hampir sama, bedanya hanya diwarna juga penis Chanyeol lebih panjang sedangkan Kris lebih gemuk.

Baekhyun tentu tahu, ia sudah di rumah ini selama hampir tiga tahun dengan hari-harinya- oh bukan, ku ulangi- ia sudah di rumah ini selama hampir tiga tahun dengan hole serta mulutnya yang dipenuhi penis Chanyeol. Jadi dia tahu apa perbedaan penis Chanyeol dengan penis orang lain meski orang lain itu hanya Kris.

Tidak ada lagi rasa hangat dan basah di penisnya yang ada gesekan di hole mengkerutnya yang Baekhyun yakin itu kepala penis Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan lollipop barunya yang sialnya lezat ini.

Aku jadi meragukan orientas sex mu Baekhyun-ah! #hehe

Jleb!

"Akhmphhh!"

Penis itu kembali memasuki sarangnya. Menggenjotnya kembali. Menekuk tungkai kaki Baekhyun agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa bergerak sedangakan kepala Baekhyun kini tengah di tekan agar penis Kris mampu masuk seluruhnya.

Bagus!

Dua penis berukuran raksasa di kedua lubangnya. Atas dan bawah. Sialan. Mengapa ini terasa begitu nikmat bagi Baekhyun.

"Mphhh nghh nghh mph mh mph…."

Pemandangan itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung menegang.

Bayangkan!

Dua pria bertubuh atletis, berkeringat, tampan, mengegeram mendesah tertahan dengan suara baritonenya. Dua penis yang memasuki lubang si manis, memenuhi atas dan bawahnya.

Si cantik yang lemas, dengan tatapan menggoda memandang pria yang memiliki suara lebih berat, bibir merah bengkaknya tersumpal penis sang pria yang tengah ia blow job, sedangkan hole pink sempitnya tengah digempur habis-habisan oleh pria pemilik penis tak kalah spektakuler itu, nipplesnya yang tersengat aliran listrik membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang keenakan.

Kalian bisa bayangkan? Ku harap kalian tidak ikutan panas. Karena repot bagaimana menyelesaikannya #smirk

"Nghh! Mmh AHHH!"

Crot! Crot! Crot! Membasahi perut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ahh Baekhyunhh!"

Crot! Crot! Menyembur di dalam hole Baekhyun.

"Lebih banyak keluar hm?"

"Arghhh hh shh…"

Crot! Crot! Menumpahkan cairannya di wajah menggoda Baekhyun.

Luar biasa. Ketiganya keluar hampir bersamaan. Dan-

"Giliranmu!"

Chanyeol beranjak berdiri menyingkir agar Kris bisa menempati posisi sebelumnya.

"S-sudah.." pinta Baekhyun lirih.

"Hm, bawa dia!"

Chanyeol membenarkan letak celananya agar burungnya tidak terbang kemana-mana saat ia berjalan ke kamarnya tak mengindahkan perkataan Baekhyun. Kris mendengar titah dari tuannya segera memasuki penisnya yang kembali menegang ke hole Baekhyun kala memperhatikan kondisi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Anghh! P-please…" mohon Baekhyun dengan mata sayunya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini perintah."

Perlahan Kris kembali memasukan penisnya agar masuk seluruhnya terdengar desahan pelan terlontar dari kedua bibirnya kala Kris langsung telak menemukan titik Baekhyun.

"Hentik-ANNHHHH!"

Kris menggendong tubuh Baekhyun lunglai masih dengan penisnya yang tertanam di sana. Menggerakan tubuh Baekhyun sembari ia menuju kamar tuannya.

"Sialhh terpujilah sperma Tuan Chanyeol membuat hole ini semakin nikmat!"

Entahlah, ucapan kotor pria yang tengah memasukinya ini kembali meningkatkan gairah Baekhyun.

"Bawa dia ke sini. Kita nikmati bersama. Kunci pintunya."

Cklek!

Pintu terkunci dan-

"Anghh shhh ahh ahh ahh shh mhh shh ahh shh mmh sshhh…."

.

.

.

END

RnR jangan lupa hehe. terimakasih sudah membaca. tinggalakan jejak...


End file.
